Yard Work is Definitely Not Boring
by MrsCBot
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for over a year, but they cannot seem to get enough of each other. AH, lemon


A/N: This is my first fan fiction story EVER, and I'm pretty nervous to publish. It's a one shot, but just for fun. Special Thanks to Melonscraps, you are FREAKIN' AWESOME! Special thanks to Bot as well, for my inspiration. This is also dedicated to Twilly, I love you too! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters, I'm just having some fun like everyone else! No copyright infringement intended.

Being married for over a year now, we're no longer newlyweds, but it seems like I just can't get enough of Edward. I am so enamored with watching even the smallest movements he makes as he does everyday tasks that I can never get anything finished.

I saw Edward through the kitchen window of our first house. We live outside of a rural town in the woods with no neighbors so it's very private. That also means that there is a lot of yard work.

I found myself staring at his beautifully chiseled body, mowing the lawn without a shirt on. His chest is broad and muscular, but not

too much of a good thing. A light dew of sweat was beginning to cover him, so he seemed to almost shine in the sun. Mesmerized by the way his body moves, I continue to stare.

His shorts are khaki colored, and hang a few inches below his belly, leaving a nice 'happy trail' for me to enjoy. His stomach is so strong and covered in that light dew as well, and I have to drive back the image of licking it off of him with my tongue; I will be patient and wait for the perfect time for that. Being that I love to distract him, I get an idea, a very _naughty_ idea. Edward calls my ability to distract him "The Bella Vortex", and I hope to be successful with my plan.

Innocently walking out the back door with the broom, I take off my pants leaving me in nothing but my black lace thong and tank top. I begin sweeping off the patio and patiently wait for him to take notice.

As he walks up and down the yard with the mower, he looks up and smiles his crooked smile and starts to turn the mower around to head back the way he came, when suddenly he stops dead in his tracks as the mower comes to an abrupt halt. He slowly turns around to face me again with his eyes as big as dish plates.

"Um Bella," Edward says as he clears his throat, "I believe you forgot something."

"I am aware of the object you believe I 'forgot' Mister Cullen."

"Well then, I suppose it was your intention for me to never finish mowing the lawn?" he responded.

"I don't know what you mean, I didn't do anything on purpose. I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm _completely_ innocent." I put on my most angelic face and bat my eyelashes. "I'm just _sweeping the patio_, I didn't _make _you stop mowing."

"Hmmm." was all he said as he began walking towards me. I felt my body tighten at the thought of touching him. I caught my breath as he approached me, God he is so beautiful. I must be the luckiest woman on Earth!

As Edward is stalking up the steps towards me, I look at his face. All I can see are his green eyes filling with that dark light that a man gets as he looks at the woman he wants; the look he gets when he is sure of you, and sure of what's going to happen.

Standing right in front of me while making full eye contact, he takes the broom from my hand and leans it against the house. Taking my hand and leading me into the yard under the shade of an enormous fir tree, he kisses the back of my hand and then the palm. He takes off his shoes and shorts and lays down on the grass. Smiling, he pats the grass next to him.

Obediently I follow the order. I love it when he orders me to do things like this! I press my body up against his naked one so close that our skin is making full contact from my feet to my head. I love the way his skin feels against mine; I love feeling the warmth of him on me. This sensation makes me automatically rub my hand across his chest. I love touching him, any excuse to touch him is good enough for me. It's like he's a magnet and I'm completely drawn to him.

Resting my head on his shoulder I ask, "What are you thinking about?"

His response, "Mmm.. You."

He grabs my shoulder and pushes me flat to the earth and rolls mostly on top of me. His hand sliding down from my shoulder to cup my breast and kneading it through my shirt. I moan and nibble at his neck. With Edward, it's an automatic reaction to bite, he lowers his head and gently bites my nipple through my shirt. My body's reaction is to lift my torso off the ground, not wanting the contact to break.

As I am gasping for breath, he allows me to sit up. I lightly push him back to the ground so I can have access to him. Leaning over him but not touching him, I begin with a gentle kiss on his lips. Slowly and barely touching, my mouth moves against his, and I can taste the familiar taste of him. The scent of him moves me in a way that nothing else on Earth can. It has always been this way for me, as if he's intoxicating. His lips are soft, warm and supple, I bite his lips and in return he nibbles on mine.

I take my time kissing him slowly, making my way slowly across his jaw, his ear, his neck, and his collarbone. Sometimes I take even longer by slightly licking or nibbling on his skin. I kiss nearly every inch of his chest, spending more time on the area around his nipples. I brush my tongue across them, and he gasps, "Bella, don't stop." My response is nothing verbal. I bite him just hard enough to make his torso jump off of the ground. He makes some noises that are close to a growl or a purr, I can't tell which. All I know is that this makes me want to keep going, to see how many sounds I can get to come out of his mouth.

Continuing my way down, I run my tongue down the middle of his stomach. I kiss both of his hip bones as I _love_ touching this spot on him, and kiss the crease where his leg and hip connect. Once I am here, I hear more noises from Edward. It's obvious to me that his pulse has begun to speed up in time. He is beginning to breath harder, and I can tell what he wants.

Before I do what he desires, I sit up enough to look into his green eyes and ask him, "Edward? What would you like me to do?" It seems as though those eyes seem to be slightly out of focus for him, but he says "You know."

I smile a lazy smile and respond slowly, "No I don't, tell me what you wantme to do next? I want to hear you _say_ it, out loud."

Edward smiles his crooked smile, chuckles softly, and looks deep into my eyes and says "I want you to suck on me. I want you to lick and bite and kiss me." I touch him with my fingers and look up from what I'm doing with my hand to his beautiful face and say, "Okay."

I lean backwards so I'm kneeling in between his legs. I lower my mouth towards his cock and lick from the base all the way up to the tip, following with a short flick of the tongue. Edward takes in a shuddering breath and moans softly. I put my mouth over his head and wiggle my tongue from side to side and up and down, suctioning my mouth so he will feel as many sensations as I can give him. Pushing him further into my mouth he grips my hair. I love the way he pulls just slightly, letting me know that he is enjoying himself. I feel the warmness of his skin, and how hard he is getting, and the feel of how soft his skin feels against my lips is amazing. All of these feelings mix with my need for him and my body begins to ready itself further. As I continue to suck and work him with my hand and mouth, my body is heating up. Sensations of tingling and warming and wetness that I can feel through my panties are absolutely incredible.

I begin to lick and suck on his balls, pulling one into my mouth at a time. I roll them around with my tongue, and I can feel the smoothness of everything under the thin layer of skin. Licking from the bottom to the top while he's in my mouth causes him to make even more noises and shudder almost uncontrollably.

I switch and suck on the other and continue by licking the soft and supple skin just behind his balls. This drives him absolutely crazy! I continue to go back and forth, switching from one task to the next until he grabs my arms in a panic.

He says with a shaky voice, "Okay Bella, okay. Your turn now sweetie."

Panting, because I'm just a little out of breath I say, "Whatever you want. I want you to do what feels the best for you, I love making you feel good."

He says, "You always make me feel wonderful Bella, you know that."

I nod and whisper, "Where do you want me?"

"I would like you to sit here please, love."

Sitting up, he pulls at the bottom of my tank top to slowly slide it up over my chest and head to bare my skin to the light. While I squirm around across the grass he lowers his mouth towards my breast and lightly sweeps his tongue across my nipple. No longer being able to resist, I grab his hair just above his ears and yank his face against me.

Passionately, he opens his mouth and sucks, moving my breast around with his mouth. I can't help but hold his head where it is, it feels so good and hits all my buttons. Panting, I can't help the warm sensations from below my panties and feel myself become even wetter. My body moves in time with his mouth and I let go of his hair and move my hand down his chest and lightly grab him.

He gently pulls my hand away from him with his and puts both of his hands on my hips. He kisses each hip as he pulls off my panties. Spreading my legs he rubs my clit with his finger. My brain tends to go fuzzy and I start to see white spots in my vision.

He starts by kissing my very inner thigh and making his way up. Electricity jolts through me as if I was holding a live wire. Small kisses all around my opening make me spread my legs even wider. He inserts his tongue and licks up and down in long slow movements. Not being able to control myself, my body starts squirming. Not too hard and not too soft, he takes his time finding every little spot on me and hits every angle with his highly skilled tongue. I wrap my legs around his head and he responds with a small moan of pleasure that I can feel through his mouth. The vibration of it drives me absolutely crazy and I buck against him.

Edward picks up speed, making quicker movements over a smaller amount of space, hitting just that one little spot back and forth, back and forth. I feel the tingling sensation that means I am close. It's the feeling of energy being built up in my abdomen, almost like the feeling of static in the air before lightening strikes.

My orgasm hits me like a freight train; I want him to stop, yet at the same time I don't want him to _ever_ stop. I want to lay completely still and I want to run as far as my legs can carry me. I want to stay quiet in my head and I want to scream as loud as my lungs will let me. I'm amazed to feel something so wonderful, and know that he can do this to me. My brain is on overload at this point. The world is foggy and it's like I don't really exist. As I float on what feels like a layer of clouds, I open my eyes to see him smiling up at me from where he sits between my legs. He smiles his crooked smile and looks very pleased with himself. I attempt to smile back, and I don't know if I succeed or not.

He laughs and says, "That was fun."

I nod and mumble very slowly since speaking is difficult right now, "Mmm. Yeah. I want you _so _bad. Can I have you?"

He kisses me on the lips very gently and whispers, "Of course Love. Anything you want is yours."

I lay back down on the grass in the shade, Edward kneeling between my thighs as before; this time we have something else on our minds. He leans over and kisses me. Long and passionate and deep; every kiss is like our first kiss. I feel like I melt when he kisses me like this! I am always concerned that my knees are going to buckle or I may end up passing out from lack of oxygen since I tend to get distracted and forget to breathe.

Sitting up, he begins to rub himself on me. He is large, and it can take a little while for him to be fully inside me, I am always overcome by the sensation of how he feels! He has to work for every inch while he slowly makes his way inside me, but he feels so perfect once he's inside. I love to watch and feel his muscles contract automatically once he's fully sheathed. Slowly, oh so slowly, he begins to pull out. When he's almost completely out he pushes back in. The sensations are so strong, I cannot hold my body still no matter how hard I try. My pelvis lifts up in time with his thrusts and I can feel him bump my cervix. Most women don't like this feeling, but I _love _it.

Sucking and licking my breast while he's pumping in and out of me is so intense that I need to bite him. I pull his face away from me and bite his neck, making sure to get a good grip. He makes a growling noise and pounds me even harder than before, he loves to be bitten just as much as me. As I release his neck from my jaws, he lowers his face to my breasts again, and this time he bites one of them around the areola; he bites hard, _bruising _hard, and all I want is for him to clench his teeth harder. While biting, he brushes his tongue against my nipple, spurring me on further. These feelings and the continuing pumping of his muscular body feel so intense that I just let him have me; this is _exactly _what I want.

As soon as I begin to feel a slow and steady warmth building up deep inside of me, he pulls completely out. I whimper for the loss of him inside of me, but I still have to force my eyes open because he feels so incredible that they want to close on their own.

"What would you like?" I ask him.

"Roll over." is all he responds.

After a few deep kisses, I follow his directions. He touches me with his finger and rubs all around my opening. He brushes himself up and down my opening and slowly slides in. Once there, he begins to thrust in and out as fast as he can. I cannot keep quiet and the noises start.

My moaning and the sound of flesh hitting flesh are the only noises I hear, as the noises of the outdoors fade away. His panting in my ear is as much of a turn on as the feeling of what he's doing to my body. Edward grabs my hips and pulls me against him while I push myself towards the ground in an attempt to get closer to his body. He reaches around with one hand and begins to massage my breast while he's still taking me hard; I begin to feel that familiar warmth begin to fill me up again. Warm and hotter until it's so hot that I feel as though I'm going to explode. I whimper "Edward!" and he starts to slow down and sway his hips sideways. The feeling of this makes me sway. He begins to pound me again, this time like he's going to punch a hole right through me. It feels as though I should be tasting him in my mouth and it feels just perfect.

Screaming and clenching at anything I can reach, my orgasm overcomes me and I can't stay still. I always have an out-of-body experience when I go like this, and this time is no different. Digging my hands into his legs where I can reach him, I claw my nails into his skin and he responds by biting my neck at the base right around my spine.

Throwing me into another orgasm as I begin bucking against him; my body is completely out of control. The world goes white and silent as if there is a vast nothingness that seems to go on for eternity; nothing but the sound of our breathing and the feeling of him deep inside me. And in this moment there is nothing more important to me than him. I feel like my skin is raw, as if he is rubbing against all of my nerve endings and it feels incredible. It is that thin line between 'not enough' and 'too much', which he walks so perfectly. Seconds seems like minutes and minutes seem to go on for eternity as I begin to feel my body again.

He slows down and pumps in and out very slowly, letting me catch my breath.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asks.

"Mmm-hmm." I hum.

I turn my head so I can see him, he's leaning slightly over me, to the side so we can make eye contact. Not one, but two gentle kisses and he sits up and turns me to my side.

"I want you on top Bella, I want to see you move over me." He mumbles I my ear.

I silently smile and nod my head, incapable or speech.

Sitting upright on top of him, I begin sliding him in. When I am sitting on top of him and feeling him completely inside me, I lean forward so I can kiss him. I begin lifting myself off of him, then up and down, rocking back and forth as he hits all my right spots.

He makes quick work of sucking on my breast, and I am completely set off again. The orgasm is so intense that I scream and whimper. I buck hard and move my entire body. I push against him so hard while he's completely sheathed that he bumps my cervix and it makes me scream even more. Biting my other breast right on the nipple adds even more pleasure to the moment; I _have _to pull away while he does this because the sensation makes it feel even more intense.

I can hear again, and I know this because I can hear him making small noises at this point. He puts his hands on my hips, and lifts me up and down in the rhythm that he wants and I take my queue from there. I know he is close, so I sway back and forth and move quickly and slowly. I lean forward and backward so he gets every sensation that he wants, as I know how to make it just right for him.

His back arches, and I know that he's there. Straining between me and the cool ground his head lifts back while his orgasm hits. His pelvis lifts me off of the ground so the only part of me touching the grass is my feet. He puts his hand behind my head and pulls me down to kiss him. His kiss is the most intense kiss I've ever had; it's like he is telling me how wonderful his orgasm was without using words.

With our hearts pounding in our chests, we catch our breath as I lay on top of him. Listening to the sounds of the birds I nuzzle his neck. I kiss him very softly and roll over to the side so we are laying facing each other. Smiling at Edward, the man I love, I tell him, "You are the most wonderful man ever; I love you so much, I could never live without you."

He smiles back, "And I you."

I laugh and say "And you're the perfect lay!"

He barks a laugh and responds, "You're not too bad yourself."

I hit him playfully and he reaches around to tickle me; I'm very ticklish and he's not, how is that fair? As I try to get away from his tickling attempts, I reach around and hug him around his waist and press myself against him so he stops tickling and cuddles me back.

We lay there in the back yard with the lawn not mowed and the patio not swept off, listening to the sound of singing birds in the forest around us. Who says yard work is boring?

A/N Thanks for reading my story, I have more in the works, so please add me to your authors list! Leave me a review and please let me know what you think!


End file.
